


The Day it All Went to Hell (smplive/ dreamsmp crossover)

by lilyfriday



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Minecraft, Other, SMPLive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyfriday/pseuds/lilyfriday
Summary: (I saw this AU on tiktok and I don't remember who made it so if you know please tell me) SMPLive and DreamSMP go to war. That's literally all of it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Connor | ConnorEatsPants & Jschlatt, Cscoop | Cooper & Traves | Travis, Jschlatt & Noah | Hugbox
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The Day it All Went to Hell (smplive/ dreamsmp crossover)

Traves POV  
The first thing we heard was the screaming. An ear splitting scream. A scream only someone in severe pain could produce. Then came the sobbing. Someone started crying. Connor started crying. Connor, the person who had gone to find his best friend. The person who had somehow come back through the portal and had fallen to his knees.

"Hes gone- hes dead- I was to late." Connor sobbed. Cooper and Charlie rushed to his side. He was breaking down. Everybody went silent. "Schlatt- schlatt im sorry." He cried out. Everyone went silent. Noah and Poke turned away. Connor screamed again. "He's gone! He's gone and its my fault!" 

"What do you mean he's gone?" Ty broke from the crowd. He kneeled in front of Connor. "Connor. What do you mean 'he's gone'"? He raised his voice. I watched his face turn from anger to sadness. He pulled Connor into a hug. 

"My fault, my fault, its all my fault." He cried into Tys shoulder. "Ty, Ty im sorry." 

"Shhh, don't apologize." Ty drew circles into his back. His pink hoodie was soaked in tears. "It's not your fault."   
Michael and Luna jumped out of the portal. The immediately stopped. Beef followed close behind them. 

"Connor? Connor what happened?" Michael asked. Beef kneeled to hear what Connor had to say. 

"Hes- Schlatts dead." Noah and Poke quickly shot back around to look at the group. Sneeg and Angel fell to their knees. Charlie pulled Cooper through the portal. 

"Wh- what?" 

"Wilbur-" 

"Soot? Soot killed him?" Connor nodded. My eyes shot to Beef. He nodded. I grabbed my sword and ran after Cooper and Charlie.   
They need to know.  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
A/N:  
I don't know what im doing.


End file.
